


Nott What I Was Expecting

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Theo is invited on a double date with his coworker, Hermione and her husband Harry. When his date doesn't arrive and the Potters begin acting oddly and invite him back to their place, he wonders if there was ever a date at all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 47
Kudos: 215





	Nott What I Was Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauraArmada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraArmada/gifts).



> Thank you LadyKenz for the prompt!!
> 
> For Laura, Happy Birthday!!!!

"Theo," Hermione called, standing in his office doorway. "Would you like to go on a date with me and Harry on Friday?

"I'm not dating anyone right now," Theo told her.

He left out the fact that she was the reason he hadn't dated or been with anyone in months. It didn't matter that Hermione was married to Harry Potter and had been for over a year. The truth was, he had wanted her since the day they started working together in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Everything from her brains to her body drove him wild, and the only other person he thought about late at night with his hand wrapped around his cock was her husband. For a man not having sex, he sure was fucked.

"We know. We thought it might be fun to go hang out. Do something romantic."

"Maybe you two can set me up?"

"We will absolutely set you up. So you're in?"

Maybe Hermione has a twin sister I don't know about. He smiled at her. "I'm in."

Hermione gave him a bright smile. "Wonderful. I'll send you the details before Friday."

* * *

Theo ran his hand through his hair, making sure it was still in place after Apparating to the location Hermione had sent him. Following the directions he'd memorised, he walked out of the deserted alley, turned left, and made his way towards the pub they were meeting at. He took in the Muggles walking past him and was pleased to see that whilst his clothes were a little higher end than theirs, he had at least gotten the style right.

Since leaving Hogwarts, he had tried hard to be everything his father had taught him not to be. He worked at the Ministry, even though he had enough money to last at least six lifetimes; he hung out with Muggleborns and blood traitors; he wore Muggles suits to work; and he even went out to Muggle places. He thought even his bigoted father—may he rest in hell—would have appreciated the variety of foods found outside of the wizarding enclaves.

Walking into the pub, he waved at Harry who was sitting at a high table across the room as he moved towards them. He bit back a moan at the outfit Hermione was wearing. She was sitting across from her husband with her side to the door and her black skirt was hiked up, showing a long, tan leg. She moved to look at him and he felt his cock stir at sight of the red bottom of her heels. Did she have to wear shoes that screamed fuck me?

"Hi, Theo!" Hermione called, hopping off her stool to hug him. "We're so glad you made it!"

Theo tried not to inhale too loudly as he hugged her, breathing in her perfume. She'd barely stepped back from him when Harry was there, hugging him tightly. He was pretty sure if he were to brew Amortentia it would smell like a mix of both of them.

"Good to see you, mate," Harry greeted him. "What can I get you?"

"Macallan. Neat. Oldest one they have." Theo watched Harry walk away before remembering that it wasn't polite to check out someone's arse when you were standing next to their wife. "So, is my date meeting us here?"

"Oh," Hermione said, cheeks turning pink. "You'll see them soon enough. We thought it would be fun to get a few drinks first."

"I didn't realise Gryffindors had it in them to be sneaky, but you seem to be keeping something from me."

"We can't let snakes have all the secrets, Theo. But enough about that, what's new in your life? I feel like we haven't talked about anything but work in ages."

Theo got lost in conversation with Hermione as they waited for Harry to return. If he was honest, there was nothing new in his life. He knew he was young and should be out at the pubs with his mate every night, taking a pretty girl, or hot bloke, back to his as often as possible, but the truth was, he didn't want to. He couldn't even notice other people because he was so attracted to the husband and wife he was currently with. Life was so unfair.

He had grown up with a shit family, only to turn his life around, and still he couldn't get either of the two people he wanted.

"Theo," Harry said, breaking up the lull in their conversation. "Do you still play Quidditch?"

"I haven't in a while, but I still fly pretty often, why?" Theo asked.

"A few of us from the DMLE and our friends play pickup games on Sunday mornings down in Holyhead. We have two decent Chasers, but we could use a third. I seem to remember you weren't bad in school."

"That sounds good. Anyone I know on the team?"

"Ron and George Weasley. We want Ginny but figure it isn't fair to have a professional on our team."

"I'm glad George is on your team, I don't fancy meeting one of his Bludgers. He's wicked with that bat."

"Enough talking about your bats and balls," Hermione said, ending the sports talk. "If you're done drinking, we thought it would be nice to have dinner at our place. Our house-elf makes the best Beef Wellington."

"That sounds great," Theo said, draining the last of his scotch. "Will my date be meeting us there?"

"You will definitely see once we get there," Harry promised.

They made their way out of the pub and towards the alley Theo had first arrived in. When they arrived, Hermione reached her hand out to him and pulled him closer. Explaining that she would need to Appartate him through the wards, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Theo distantly heard the pop of Harry's Disapparition but he only had eyes for Hermione. He wanted to stay like this forever.

"Theo," Hermione whispered, her breath ghosting across his neck, "you're going to want to hold on to me. Unless you want me to drop you?"

"I won't let you go," Theo said, not quite sure if he was talking about during their trip or forever.

She pressed her lips to the sensitive skin below his ear. "Good."

* * *

They landed in the entrance hall of the Potter's home, and Theo didn't move his arms from around Hermione. She had kept her lips pressed against his neck as they moved through space and he could have sworn he felt her tongue flick against him. His cock was rapidly filling and he stepped back so she wouldn't notice.

"She's good at that, isn't she?" Harry asked, looking between them. Theo thought he saw the emerald eyes flicker to his tented trousers, but if Harry noticed, he didn't comment on it. "Best I've ever had."

"Let's eat," Hermione said, taking Theo by the hand and pulling him towards a staircase at the back of the hall. "Dinner is down in the kitchens."

Theo followed them down the stairs and tried to look comfortable at the idea of eating in the same room that the food was prepared. He had never even been in the kitchen in his manor, let alone eaten in there. But based on the size of the table in the room, this must be where they ate most of their meals. Sitting at the head of the table where Harry directed him, Theo thanked the elf who served him before taking a bite.

"Winky is talented, isn't she?" Hermione said, nodding to the food.

"She really is," Theo agreed. "My elves are wonderful cooks, but I haven't had food this delicious since I left Hogwarts."

"Actually, Winky used to work there," Harry explained. "The elf that came with this house was old but before he passed, he was friendly with Winky. After he died, she showed up in the kitchen and asked to bond with me. I couldn't turn her away."

The conversation moved from elves to other topics as dinner progressed. Theo meant to bring up his lack of date a few times, but everytime he went to mention it, Harry or Hermione would start to talk about something interesting and he would push it from his mind. Maybe whoever they had chosen had stood him up and they didn't want to hurt his feelings by mentioning it.

He had just finished his slice of lemon curd cake when he felt Hermione's foot run up his calf. His head snapped in her direction, but she didn't even look at him, instead she continued talking to her husband as if her foot wasn't slowly moving closer to his crotch.

"Should we move into the sitting room?" Harry asked, pushing his chair back.

"Let's," Hermione answered.

Theo had just sat down on the sofa when Hermione asked Harry if he would go grab a book she wanted to show Theo from the library. As soon as he was out the door, Hermione was on the sofa, knees on either side of Theo's hips. His hands instantly moved to grip her waist before he could process that she was someone elses wife. As soon as it sunk in though, he went to move but she stopped him.

"Hermione? What–"

"Don't worry, Theo. Harry knows." She licked her lips.

"Knows what?"

"How much I want you. He wants you too, but thought you might be more comfortable if I made the first move."

"But what about my date?" Theo asked stupidly, not able to wrap his head around what was going on.

"We were your date," Hermione answered him, shifting so her centre was closer to him. "If you want us, that is. I told you we'd set you up. We've seen the way you look at us. And the feeling is mutual."

"Just one of you?"

"How about both?"

"Both is good. I like both."

Looking at her, he allowed it to sink in that he was finally going to be with the two the people he wanted for so long. How many nights had he dreamed of — and wanked to — this exact scenario? He pulled her flush against his hardening cock and groaned as he felt her heat through his trousers.

"Before we continue," he began, his lips centimeters from hers, "what does this mean? Fuck, that makes me sound insecure. I just meant… well at the risk of sounding emotional… your friendship means a lot to me and I don't want things to be weird between us at work on Monday."

"Theo," Hermione said, using that tone he knew she used when someone was asking her something stupid. "I want you, Harry wants you. This can mean whatever you want it to mean. You want to shag once and then act like it didn't happen, fine. If you want to stay all weekend and make me call in sick on Monday because I can't walk, even better. You want to join us in our relationship and work on becoming a triad, that's good too."

"You and Harry would be interested in a triad? Something permanent and public between us?"

"Yes. It isn't unheard of in our world, and we've talked about it for a while. You wouldn't believe the hot sex we've had, imagining you there with us. So, are we going to talk about this now, or can we save it for later and get to the fun stuff?"

Leaning forward, Theo pushed his racing thoughts to the back of his head and kissed her. He felt her tongue lick the seam of his mouth and he opened up to her, tasting the lemon on her tongue. Merlin, the way she kissed was heaven itself. He felt the cushion next to him move and opened his eyes to see Harry had rejoined them. He winked at Theo before moving to kiss Hermione's neck.

Minutes or hours may have passed before Hermione pulled back, her breathing fast. "Upstairs?"

At Theo's nod, Harry helped Hermione stand up. She adjusted her dress before reaching down to pull Theo from the sofa. He followed the Potters up a few flights of stairs — biting back a groan at how sexy Hermione's arse looked in her tight dress — until they reached a large bedroom. As soon as they entered, Harry stopped him.

"Before we start, are you comfortable interacting with me sexually or just Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I want you both," Theo confessed.

"Thank fuck," Harry said, gripping Theo hard by the back of the head and crashing their lips together.

Where Hermione's kiss was soft and caressing, Harry's was hard, demanding, and raw lust. Theo forced his tongue into Harry's mouth and growled as he bit down on it. His mouth was hot and Theo wanted nothing more than to force his new lover to his knees and fuck his mouth until he gagged.

A moan from across the room caught his attention and both men turned to see Hermione leaning against the bedpost, her hand rubbing one breast through her dress as she watched them. The same thought seemed to cross their minds because within seconds, Harry and Theo had untangled themselves and stalked towards her.

"With two lovers here, Hermione," Harry said, grasping her hands in his, "there is no reason for you to be touching yourself. Anything you want, we'll be the ones to provide it."

"I want you both naked," Hermione said quickly. "Now."

Theo didn't waste time. Pulling his wand from his pocket, he cast a charm on all of them, stripping every item on their bodies and sending them to a neatly folded pile on the chair in the corner. Hermione yelped as her shoes were suddenly gone and she dropped the four inches to the floor. Before she could fall, Theo had her in his arms, their chests pressing together.

As their lips met, he felt Harry move behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. One of his large hands caressed her stomach and Theo moaned as he felt the back of Harry's hand rub against his naked skin. Placing one hand low on Hermione's hip, he stretched his other arm out to rest against Harry's waist.

Hermione ended their kiss, bending her head back to rest against Harry's shoulder. Theo caught his eye, and as if they had done this a hundred times before, the two men leaned forward and kissed. He could feel Hermione's arousal growing wetter against the leg he had pressed between hers the longer she watched their mouths pressing together.

"Enough of this," Hermione said, placing her hand on my chest and pushing slightly. "I need one of you inside me."

"Such a greedy girl," Harry teased her, hand coming down to smack her arse. "Get on the bed, love, and spread those thighs wide for us."

"Morgana fucking le Fey!" Theo cried as he watched Hermione follow her husband's directions. He had never seen a woman look as beautiful or as fuckable as she did in that moment.

Theo liked to take control in the bedroom, but since he was the invited guest, he looked to Harry for how to proceed. He wanted to be sure he was allowed back into their bed again and wasn't keen on overstepping any lines they may have. Smirking at the surprise Harry whispered into his ear, Theo made his way to the other side of the bed and crawled between Hermione's thighs, hooking one over his shoulder. Harry moved into the same position next to him and before Hermione could ask what they were doing, the two of them leaned down and licked her wet cunt.

Words were falling from Hermione's mouth, but Theo was so overwhelmed with what was happening that he couldn't understand a word of it. His tongue and Harry's licked against her clit and each other as they pleasured her. Their combined flavours was almost enough to make Theo blow his load.

Harry pulled back and Theo heard him whisper the incantation to prepare his wife for anal play before his tongue was back, moving in time with his. As Harry slipped a lubed finger into her arse, Theo pressed two fingers into her pussy. Her walls were so tight against him and he could feel Harry pull out of her before working two fingers in. Glancing up, he saw Hermione, eyes glazed as she stared at them. He could tell she was close so he found the bumpy spot on the front of her vaginal wall and pressed against it as he and Harry continued to lick her clit.. Her orgasm was almost instant and he groaned at the way her cunt clamped down on his fingers.

"Holy Mary, Mother of God," Hermione said. "That was better than any fantasy. I want more."

"You're right, Harry," Theo said, pulling his fingers out of her and removing her leg from his shoulder. "She is a greedy little thing."

Harry laughed as he disentagled himself from his wife. "Good thing there are two of us here to give her what she wants. And tonight what my beautiful wife would like is for you to fill her tight pussy while I fuck her arse. Does that work for you or would you rather take turns?"

"The only thing that sounds better than fucking her is feeling your cock rub against mine as I do it."

"Oh goody!" Hermione smiled at them and rolled to the side of the bed. "Theo, on your back. I'll sit on your cock then Harry can take me from behind."

Moving into the position she had given him, Theo watched in awe as the woman he had wanted for years straddled his hips. Her small hand wrapped around his cock and he almost passed out as she rubbed his weeping head against her slick pussy before sinking down onto him. His entire world seemed to shift as his cock entered her cunt, as if falling perfect alignment as he moved into her.

She kept her body still and relaxed and her breathing even as Harry moved behind her. Laying her body flush against his, Hermione peppered his neck and face with kisses, muttering how good he felt inside her, how long she had wanted him, and a myriad of other filthy words. Theo felt Harry's legs brush against his own before he felt his cock start to enter her.

Holding his breath for a moment, Theo sent a silent prayer to every Muggle god and magical historical person for this moment.

"You okay?" Hermione asked, pulling him from his praises.

"Its… This is perfect." Theo kissed her forehead. "Being here with both of you."

"It's Nott too bad, is it?" Harry said, grinning like an idiot. "Get it? Nott too bad."

"Harry," Hermione snapped playfully, "no bad puns when you're fucking my arse. We've talked about this."

"Does he often tell jokes?" Theo asked.

"I'm sure if you stick around long enough you'll hear the one about how large sausages were meant to go between buns or something else as cringe worthy."

Harry said nothing, but Theo felt him pull most of the way out of Hermione before pushing back in. Clearly Mr Potter was done with talking for now. It took awhile for Theo to get used to the rhythm they set, but soon he was entering her as Harry pulled out. The feel of her cunt fluttering around him and Harry's cock rubbing against his own through the thin barrier was becoming too much for him. Not wanting to be the first to finish, he reached his hand between them and rubbed his thumb against Hermione's swollen clit.

She screamed as her orgams overtook her, and the sensation of her silken heat gripping him like a vice was more than he could resist. Grunting, his hips thrust hard into hers as he came deep inside. He felt Harry's bollocks pull up against his own and he could feel the twitching of the other cock as Harry emptied himself into his wife's arse.

A tangle of limbs, an elbow to the ribs, and a few cleaning charms later, Theo was in the middle of the bed, a Potter on either side of him. Both were on their stomachs, chins resting on his chest as they looked at him.

"Holy fucking shit, right?" Harry said, breaking the tension that was starting to build.

"That about sums it up," Theo agreed.

No matter how many times he had thought about this — and Merlin knew he thought about it a lot — he could never have imagined it would feel so good to be with these too. It was like they were made for each other. Harry and Hermione were the pieces of his life that he had been missing. And now that he'd had them, he didn't want to let him go. Hermione's thoughts must have been in line with his because she spoke almost shyly.

"I don't want this to be just a one time thing, Theo."

"Me either," Harry added.

"I feel the same way. When you asked me to go on a date with you guys, this is not what I was expecting. Get it, Potter. Nott what I was expecting."

"Sweet baby Merlin," Hermione said, pressing her face into his chest. "I have two men and both think their bad puns are funny. Guess what guys, they're Nott."

* * *


End file.
